Various pitching machines have been proposed in the past to give batters practice and to facilitate the coaching staff's desire to give batters experience with variously pitched balls at the plate. It is also proposed that a pitching machine be capable of duplicating a wide assortment of pitches, as well as speeds, so that the batter is given experience of a wide assortment of pitched balls.
The problem is how to provide a pitching device for baseball beginners and up to other higher skill levels as desired. Many beginning batters are uncomfortable at the plate because it appears as though the ball is going to hit them. What these batters need is enough exposure and experience at bat to overcome their initial fear of being hit. This can be achieved with a pitching machine which has a consistency of speed and trajectory of ball delivery. The young batter quickly familiarizes himself with a pitching situation and learns to gauge the speed and location of the ball and can very rapidly overcome concern of being hit and improve overall batting skill. But this takes practice.
Unfortunately, there are few, if any, inexpensive pitching devices which can suit the budget of organizations, such as Little League.